Iggy's Day
by Waoka
Summary: Fang and Iggy are captured by the school. What's going to happen to them?
1. FAng POV

I woke up from the tranquilizer sleep

I woke up from the tranquilizer sleep. The whitecoats had done shock treatments on me to see how my body reacted with over 300 watts going in my body. I was screaming and biting anyone who came near me. Just as Max would have. However, she was not here now. Only Iggy and I were discovered and captured, thanks to my ingenious plan to get Iggy and I out of Max's watchful eye.

I thought that if Iggy was on watch and he woke me up, then he and I could go and salvage some food to surprise Max and the flock. We were flying high in the sky looping around doing odd flips and maneuvers that we had learned from the hawks that Nudge and I stayed with when we were going after Angel. Anyways, we were flying when Iggy heard wings. _Okay. Max found out and is going to kick our butts for leaving the flock. Yeah-big whoop. She does that to us on a regular basis and we don't take it personally. _Iggy turned to me and muttered, "Erasers. They're coming."

"Should we just go back to the flock?" I asked him. Iggy was one of my best friends and I wasn't going to do something that he didn't think was the best idea.

"No. Do we want them to be captured?" Iggy asked me.

"No. SO we fight to the death or until they capture us." I decided. Just in time for the Erasers to attack. Iggy took three on and threw every bomb that he had. Where did he hide em? Ya got me. If you know, drop me a blog line.

But we were way Way Way WAY out numbered. Iggy and I were bound, gagged, and knocked out. When we woke up, we were in the cages. Iggy had sudden been able to see. That was something I hadn't ever thought about being true again.

Maybe the whitecoats did something good. Yeah and maybe the man in the moon will come down to Earth and eat a whole herd of pigs with out barfing. They were up to something and Iggy would not tell me what it was. However, I was going to find out. As soon as we got out of here.


	2. Iggy POV

The woman crouched, Iggy could hear the fabric of her clothes scrunch, and she said in a sickeningly sweet tone, "Come here, m

Iggy shuddered awake and slammed his head on the top of his crate. He scrambled backwards and felt his new welt that was going to form by tomorrow. He remembered Fang who was knocked out cold and bleeding from his nose. The Eraser that had taken him yesterday had lost control of his temper and took it out on Fang, strapped to a table. The whitecoats were giving him shock treatments to see how he reacted. Iggy shook with rage when he heard whitecoats talking about it when they had brought Fang back in. That was a day ago and he still had not awoke yet.

Iggy heard footsteps. Iggy's mutant bird kid heart sputtered as the footsteps approached his cage. He heard two men speaking to one another as they approached.

"They sure that this is the best experiment to do this surgery on? " One man asked. His footsteps sounded like they were under a lot of strain from weight. Iggy dubbed him Faticus.

"Yes. The Director is positive about it. She said that it is blind from a failed surgery. It'll be the prefect one." Another one, taller and a little thinner but not much more then Faticus replied. _Hello Trollburger._ Iggy thought. He hated them with every fiber of his being. He heard his crate being opened and felt him being pulled out.

"Come on." Trollburger sighed. Iggy felt both of his arms and ankles being pinned down by straps on the table he was pushed onto. Iggy began thrash about on the table, trying to get away.

"Let me go!" Iggy roared. "Let me go!" Iggy felt a fist to his stomach as an Eraser punched him. Iggy gasped and sucked in air only to smell Eraser. He felt his table being rolled out into a hall with Erasers jeering at him. "Let me go! Please! Just let me go!" Iggy now moaned. He started to feel drowsy. _Damn tranquilizer!_ was Iggy's last thought before he fell into the sea of darkness that was sucking him under.

Iggy awoke back in his crate with bandages over his eyes. _Oh God not again! Please not again!_ Iggy prayed as he felt his eyes. he could feel his two eyeballs and they stung like there was no tomorrow. Iggy began to rip off the bandages and opened his eyes. _My God! I can see!_ Iggy thought as he closed his eyes. They stung horribly and he felt sick just by opening his eyes. He heard a movement to his right.

"Iggy?" a weak voice called. Iggy turned his head in the direction of the sound.

"Fang?" he whispered. He heard Fang moving to face him as much as the three foot high cage allowed him to.

"What happened to you?" Fang asked. Iggy explained all that Fang had missed in the two days he was out. Fang whistled.

"So you can really see? Like everything and not just what we describe to you?" Fang asked. Iggy nodded and opened his eyes to show Fang. Fang sucked in a breath when he saw that Iggy could see.

"The question is what are these scumbags going to do now?" Iggy said as he closed his eyes. he heard Fang shrug.

"Probably do more expir-" Fang started as the door opened. Iggy heard many footsteps and he recognized only one. Jeb.

"Fang and Iggy! How nice to see you two again." Iggy heard Jeb greet them.

"Fancy meeting you here Jeb! You nasty dirty little liar!" He heard himself roar at his former father. The one who had rescued the entire flock and had taught them everything they would ever need to know.

"I told you that they are out of control. Thank God, we are about to get rid of them. Take this one"-Iggy heard a man kick Fang's crate and Fang snarl at him-"and do some final testing."

He heard Fang's crate being opened and Fang being hauled out. Fang was fighting but was immediately shocked. Iggy heard the hum of electricity and Fang's yelp of pain. Iggy opened his eyes just enough to see Fang's frightened expression as the Erasers, whitecoats, and Jeb left with him.

There was a woman and a man left standing by Iggy's crate. He could hear them breathing. "Here it is. My latest success in laser eye surgery." The woman boasted. He heard the man hold back a laugh and ask to see the thing's eyes.

The woman crouched, Iggy could hear the fabric of her clothes scrunch, and she said in a sickeningly sweet tone, "Come here, my little achievement. Show Mr. Leblanc your beautiful eyes.

Iggy couldn't stop himself. "Not in a million years, scum-sucker."

"Why, you insolent little wretch!" the woman snarled and ripped something from her belt. Iggy could hear her moving and wanted to know what exactly she was doing, but he didn't open his eyes. He wasn't going to give her that satisfaction.

Then a sharp object prodded his upper leg and before Iggy could react, an electrical shock ripped through his nerves. He yelped in agony and jumped, banging his head on the ceiling, then scrambled back as far as he could. She gave a twisted little laugh.

"I can still reach you, you know. Come forward now and show me your eyes."

Iggy felt the welt on his leg and realized slowly that no matter how many shocks he took; she could go on forever while he could not. It was an impossible battle and he nearly sobbed in defeat. With hesitation, Iggy crawled forward and tilted his head up to his tormentors. Then, he opened his eyes.

There was a gasp of amazement as Iggy gazed on the revolting pair, his whole body screaming in pain. He kept his eyes open for a few more moments then shut it, shuddering weakly, stomach churning in nausea from the pain that he could do nothing for.

"Wonderful! What a wonder this experiment is. Maybe it will be ready to join the Erasers." The man said. _Crazy whitecoat say what?_


End file.
